


It's Over, Merlin

by Rawks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, It's over, M/M, Spear tip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks
Summary: Artwork: Merlin is held at the end of a spear-tip, shocked by this sudden twist of events.





	It's Over, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based on [The Test of Honor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7756987) and takes place in Chapter 1.

"It seemed suddenly that he would have to reconsider his priorities because Arthur turned around and held out the spear straight at Merlin. His lips were pressed thin and the look in Arthur’s eyes was miserable. “It’s over, Merlin.”

The words rang oddly across the catacomb and refused to settle in Merlin’s brain. He took a step back but realized that he’d been standing close to a wall and was now pinned against it. Arthur forced the spear against his ribs and Merlin bit back a yelp."

This is my first fanart. I'm open to feedback. <3


End file.
